"Blazing Fox Fire"
This was the double memory scroll event accompanying the release of Takiyasha Hime and Jinten Tamamo no Mae. Introduction Rules Rewards When each part of the scroll is fixed, rewards will be distributed across server depending on participation. The participation value depends on the shards being given, and the more given the higher the value. Each portion of the scroll has a separate ranking for participation, and the ranking spans the entire server. Data is refreshed once every minute. SP Tamamo no Mae Story |-| Scroll I = Fate “You knew about the death of my wife and children, did you?” “Their fates were ordained.” “Is it a god’s job to stand there and do nothing?” Tamamo no Mae had never liked those who called themselves gods, and he could never understand why the people in the shrines were so loyal to them. People said the gods were kind. Yet his wife had been killed by the thunder of heaven, and their children had received no help from the gods either. Letting their people die without doing anything - was this kindness? “Ridiculous.” The fate this god spoke of had taken everything from Tamamo no Mae. And now, in this cruel era, both humans and spirits were being pushed towards a bottomless abyss. “Do you know where their souls went? I seared for years and found nothing.” “The answer lies in the prophecy. Watch it, and then leave.” The god caused the river of fate to flow beneath Tamamo no Mae’s feet, showing him a glimpse of his wife and children. It also showed him his own end, a fate he could not accept. Tamamo no Mae refused to yield and went back to the god a few days later. “What is fate exactly?” “No one knows, for none know where to find it, and none can alter it, for it flows into the future.” “What if I insist on altering it?” The god didn’t reply. Instead, he took him to an isolated place. From out of the darkness, a pale blue light slowly appeared. Without any hesitation, Tamamo no Mae ventured forwards. |-| Scroll II = Weakened From the dark, an evil monster lunged at Tamamo no Mae. Before the monster could touch him, it was engulfed in foxfire, screeching in rage. One by one, then in waves, monsters swarmed at Tamamo no mae, trying to drag him into the deathly abyss. “Back off. I don’t have time to play with you.” “Your end is destined. Destined to take place here!” The monster’s words made Tamamo no Mae even angrier. But he found that his power had begun to wane. The monsters he had been easily defeating no longer feared his foxfire. Now he understood what the god had meant when he said this place was dangerous. He had not meant the monsters, but the place itself, for it was draining his power. “Chiyo, Yuto, Aika...” Just as his powers were about to vanish completely, Tamamo no Mae focused all his energy on one last beam of foxfire, burning a path through the monsters ahead of him. His thoughts for his wife and children gave him an unyielding power. |-| Scroll III = Reunion “At last... at last...” “Welcome home.” Abandoned by fate, the souls of his wife and children were cast into this place after their death. After going through many trials, he was finally reunited with his family. The power of his wife and children slowly flowed into Tamamo no Mae, preventing the monsters from approaching any further. His weakness faded as he felt the warmth of being surrounded by his family, a feeling he thought he would never experience again. “I always believed you would find us, no matter how long it took.” “Chiyo...” “I know you burned down the whole capital with your foxfire. But that’s not what you meant to do. That’s not the Tamamo no Mae I knew.” “The onmyoji should pay for what they’ve done...” “As long as Yuto and Aika were in the mortal world, trouble would have come for them sooner or later. Our enemy is not someone we can see with our eyes, but something we cannot see - fate.” “Fate... I saw my own fate. It was just like the one you went through.” “All the more reason to fight it. But you won’t have to face it alone any more.” After these words, Chiyo, Yuto, and Aika disappeared, and Tamamo no Mae heard the echo of a strange flute melody. He gently placed his hands against his body. In that moment, he was a changed man. |-| Scroll IV = Artifact Until now, Tamamo no Mae had only heard about the power of the artifact through stories. But now, he had seen it himself. From the prophecy, he knew that the powerful artifact had been split in two. One half had fallen into a place that lay outside of fate, and none had been able to pass the trials required to retrieve it and bring it back. He returned immediately to see Seimei and asked him to find the half that was still in the mortal world. As for the other half, he would go after himself - just as he had planned from the beginning. When he first brought the mirror back to the mortal world, it suddenly changed before him: it began floating in mid-air, showing a reflection of the owner of the Jade of Yasakani. “I see. Looks like it knows exactly who its target is.” Soon after that, the mirror returned to its dormant state. Tamamo no Mae smiled faintly and studied the mirror intently. Suddenly he stood up, staring at the horizon, and declared: “Seimei, it’s time for us to fight back.” |-| Scroll V = Death Rattle Piercing wails rang in Tamamo no mae’s ears. He was on the Plateau of Encounter, a place where countless monsters wandered. This used to be a desolate place, but now the demon force had gathered a great crowd of monsters here. Tamamo no Mae was astonished by the look of this place. “These filthy sea monsters must have come to the plateau already.” Tamamo no Mae called to the little foxes that were following him, ordering them to leave first, in case the place had an evil effect on them. As he walked through the reeds, he saw dying monsters with lethal wounds. If it was just a massacre, it wouldn’t look this bad. What exactly had the sea monsters done here? Perhaps things like this had happened elsewhere too. He pushed aside the monsters blocking his way and went on walking, step after step, until finally he had crossed the entire Plateau of Encounter. Reaching a hill, he climbed to the top and turned around. He saw foxfire burning softly on the monsters, lighting up the plateau like stars. The lights covered the plateau as far as the eye could see, until they faded out of sight in the darkness. The time when the day meets the night had passed. The night was here. |-| Scroll VI = An Old Acquaintance “Tamamo no Mae? What are you doing here?” No one had ever succeeded in finding Dark Seimei’s hideout, yet Tamamo no Mae appeared before him now. “As you can see, my power has been reduced to this... I should be of no use to you any more.” “There’s no need for you to second-guess my intentions. As far as I’m concerned, both you and him are children of Kuzunoha. You’re both called Seimei.” “Humph. Don’t compare me to that innocent man.” Tamamo no Mae smiled and sat down to pour a drink for Dark Seimei. This had been his and Kuzunoha’s favorite wine, and there wasn’t much left. He’d been keeping it for years. For Tamamo no Mae, Dark Seimei was like an old friend, someone who brought back precious memories for him. This was one of the rare times when he could let his disguise slip and feel like the troubles of the world were none of his concern. Kuzunoha, you can trust me with him, thought Tamamo no Mae. Takiyasha Hime Story |-| Scroll I = The Prodigy I’ve been called a prodigy ever since I started practicing Onmyoji Spells. People would marvel at how fast I improved. And I’ve always delighted in feeling superior to others. My mentor always told me that Onmyoji Spells were not for fighting, but for keeping the balance of the worlds. But the words of the weak were meaningless to me, for I defeated my mentor in an Onmyoji Spell battle when I was ten. When I turned thirteen, after I had defeated all the onmyoji masters in my hometown, I felt it was time for me to leave. Over the next decade, I travelled to many places, using Onmyoji Spells to form pacts with shikigami and repel monsters. But none of these things were exciting enough. What I wanted was to find other masters who practiced Onmyoji Spells, and to watch them fall under my power. Just when I thought there was no one powerful enough to be my opponent, I met a silver-haired young man whom people also called a prodigy. It was the first time I learned what defeat feels like. |-| Scroll II Everlight A young man named Seimei took everything that was supposed to be mine away from me. I was defeated in our Onmyoji Spell battle. When I asked him the source of his great power, he told me it came from his desire to keep the balance between the worlds. The words of my former mentor echoed in my head, as if to mock my whole life up to this point. Seimei, we are destined to clash. Just like fire and water, we cannot exist together. I left the place called Heian-Kyo and embarked on my travels again. I wanted to seek greater power. I wanted to defeat Seimei, Not just defeat him - I wanted to erase the fact that I had ever lost to him. One day, in a notebook, I stumbled across a lead: something about time travel spells. In a place called the Castle of the Sun, there lay the power I sought. After a long search, I finally reached the island where the Castle of the Sun stands. However, as I dug deeper, I felt another will trying to take over my body. I don’t know how to describe it... the feeling of my consciousness fading... But there’s one thing I can be sure of. I must have a similar soul to that man named Everlight. So I shall remain in deep slumber and wait for the show of fate to unfold upon the stage. |-| Scroll III The Sun “Youhime, come on!” “Yes, your majesty.” “I told you, you can call me by my name in a place like this.” Her majesty beckoned for me to follow her. Her figure was outlined in gold against the setting sun - yet somehow, I felt that the radiance came from her. The Sun stone hanging on her chest gave off a warm light, causing the Moon Stone on my chest to glow faintly in return. I looked down at my Moon Stone and saw the sun in my heart reflected there. Youhime is a name Father gave me. He wanted me to shine like the noonday sun. But in my heart, our queen is the light that shines. She united our land and built this magnificent Castle of the Sun. She loves her people as if they were her children. She strives to rule the land well. No amount of praise is too much to give her. And for me, a girl who lost her mother as a child, she’s a mentor and a friend, someone close. “Yes, Lady Himiko!” I replied lightly and rushed to her. She turned around and reached for my hand as we disappeared into the crowd. |-| Scroll IV = Moonlit Night This is Moon Tomb, the place I used to call home. This is the resting place for the dead souls of the people of the Castle of the sun after they are freed from eternal suffering. Under Himiko’s spell, the island has been stuck in a time loop, repeating the day of her wedding for over eight hundred years. Over the past eight centuries, I have tried to fight her many times. The great gap between our power has made my hopes of victory seem slim. But my efforts were not all in vain. Every time I damage her, I shake the foundation of her spell, freeing a number of people from this eternal suffering. However, unfortunately, the time loop has already destroyed the mortal flesh of those people, turning them into earth-bound souls who can only regain their freedom as ghosts. But one day, I will defeat Himiko once and for all, freeing everyone from this grim fate. When that day comes, the Castle of the Sun will become a land of ghosts. No matter; the beauty of the night is far greater than that of the day. Follow me and rise again, for I will be your new queen. |-| Scroll V = The Queen According to legend, there was a woman in Yamatai who could not bear children. She went to the shrine every day to pray, and eventually, the gods were moved by her prayer. One bright day, a girl was born in the shrine. The gods blessed the baby girl, and gifted her with a stone of precious jade. But the woman was terrified by such a miracle, and abandoned the baby in the shrine. Luckily, a kind priestess found her and adopted her, naming her Himiko. Himiko grew up to become a priestess with great spiritual power. Yamatai has always been a wartorn place. Chosen by its long-suffering people as their leader, Himiko led a unified force and conquered Yamatai. Thanks to the strength of her magical art and the temporal powers of the jade stone she was given by the gods, her army was unstoppable and put an end to the wars. Himiko built the Sun Fortress in the new capital and became the Sun Queen. This is the story of the Sun Queen, told in every street of the Castle of the Sun. Some question the truth of the story, but they speak nonsense. The glory of the queen is undeniable. |-| Scroll VI = Gloom A dry, salty sea wind blew against Seimei’s face. Unlike Heian-Kyo, where the weather had been gloomy lately, the air in this place was dry and clean, without any smell of blood. The place was so soothing that Seimei’s thoughts began to wander. A month ago, at midsummer, the Firework Fair brought back the peace that had evaded Heian-Kyo for a long time. Kagura and Hiromasa put on their light yukata and set off first. While Seimei was having a rest in the Courtyard, an unexpected guest appeared before him: a lady in a splendid dress and delicate makeup. He immediately recognised her as a shikigami. When she handed him a scroll, he took it, suppressing his urge to ask questions. He slowly unfolded the scroll and saw it was a map. “Do you want the power to turn back time?” Seimei’s thoughts were interrupted by the splash of raindrops. Dark clouds gathered above: soon there would be a rainstorm. Seimei turned his gaze toward the boat and saw that gloriously dressed lady. She smiled at Seimei, then dissolved into a scattering of paper scraps, which were blown away by the wind. As Seimei gazed further, a golden ray of light beamed down from the sky. A woman’s ghostly voice echoed faintly above the rolling sea. “Welcome to the Castle of the Sun.” Gallery SP_Tamamo_Scroll01.png SP_Tamamo_Scroll02.png SP_Tamamo_Scroll03.png SP_Tamamo_Scroll04.png SP_Tamamo_Scroll05.png SP_Tamamo_Scroll06.png Category:Event Category:Event Transcript